depth_videogamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ship Wrecked
Ship Wrecked was an update for Depth released on the 2nd of April, 2015. Released alongside this update was a one-shot comic which can be found here. New Shark - Hammerhead Introducing the Hammerhead! This new tank shark brings a new unique to it mechanic: Crushing. As well as thrashing, direct impacts into any solid object will cause prey in her jaws to take damage proportional to the speed and angle of the hit. Species Abilities Every shark in Depth has been given a new and unique active ability. Unlike evolutions, which are entirely 'passive', these abilities are player activated (E by default), so you can use them whenever you feel the time is right! Shark abilities are available and equipped at the start of every game. Along with a base level, Shark Abilities can be upgraded a further two times (with the same Evolution Points you know and love) giving added effects and bonuses. Galleon Set around the shipwrecked El Magdalena off the coast of Cuba. S.T.E.V.E. and the divers are geared up to descend to the depths of this wreck in hopes of discovering the lost treasures of Diego Sanchez that lay within. New Diver Equipment With this update came 3 new pieces of Diver equipment. LJ-10 Volleyjet Built from experimental technology, the LJ-10 Volleyjet can fire twice before reloading. The Volleyjet fires a ring of five, 9.4mm Lancejets which spread as they travel. Medkit A deployable first aid kit filled to the brim with drugs and bandages used to get any diver back into fighting shape. Welder Hyperbaric welding torch that can be used to perform repairs on S.T.E.V.E. Introducing Skins Alongside the Ship Wrecked update is the release of a bunch of new skins. Legendary Hammerhead From the wreck of an old Spanish Galleon, El Magdalena, comes the Legendary Hammerhead! This war-torn Great Hammerhead was bruised, battered, skewered, and splintered in the midst of a naval battle over 300 years ago. Corsair Weapon Skin Pack Modelled after stolen French Corsair weaponry discovered in the wreck of an old Spanish Galleon, El Magdalena. The Corsair weapon skins shimmer and shine with their gold plating and faux ivory finish. The pack contains skins for 3 different Diver weapons. * Corsair (Knife) * Corsair (P-11 Pistol) * Corsair (APS Rifle) The Armament Rearrangement With a brand new visual style, Depth's in-game menus have been expanded and improved in what they do. Weapons have been broken down into categories and rearranged, allowing us to release an advanced weapon upgrade system. Ammo upgrades have been distributed among every weapon where appropriate, allowing you to tag and tranquilize like never before. For example: With the new upgrade system you could add tagging rounds to a P-11, or tranquilizing rounds to your SPP-1! Along with these changes, you'll find that the in-game HUD and scoreboards have been updated to reflect the new visual style. Achievements With this update came 6 new achievements which are listed below. * A Friend In Need... * Can we fix it? * Hammer Time * A Perfect Predator * Gravy Trainwreck * Net Profit To see the requirements for all these achievements, look at the Steam article. Trailer Depth 'Ship Wrecked' Trailer External Links * http://www.depthgame.com/ship-wrecked/ * https://steamcommunity.com/games/274940/announcements/detail/126439771401438541 Category:Depth updates